The one known as Naruto Uzumaki
by JetBlackxD
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was slowly changing the minds of the villagers, that he was not a demon that they all portrayed him as. And it all started with Naruto helping an old man make a hot spring.


**7 Years after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure no Sato**

A boy of Blonde hair with blue eyes, and 6 whisker marks is sitting on a tall fence, looking at the moon and stars, of the newest hot springs in Konohagakure. He is 7 years old in a blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, with a pair of black shorts. He is short for his age at 3"8' (" is feet, and ' is inches), and his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Outside of the Golden Hot Springs_

Five women are heading into the "Golden Hot Springs," each of them are exceedingly beautiful and they are, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, and Anko Mitarashi.

Tsume has an animalistic appearance. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has red fang like tattoos under her eyes which shows she is from the Inuzuka clan. She is also wearing a shade of purple lipstick. Tsume is a Jonin, wearing the standard Jonin outfit.

Hana has long brown hair which is in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face. Like her mother she has the traditional red fang like tattoos under her dark brown eyes. She is wearing her chunin flak jacket and anbu style pants.

Yugao has straight purple hair reach to her waist with brown eyes and red lipstick. She is wearing her standard anbu uniform without her mask and katana as she just got off of her anbu shift.

Kurenai has long black untamed hair reach her upper back, with very beautiful red ruby eyes. She is wearing red lipstick with purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. On top of that is a white material that has rose like markings on it covering her armor blouse. Her hands and upper thighs are wrapped in bandages.

Anko has light brown pupil-less eyes. She has black hair with a purple tint to it, her hair is tied back into a pineapple shape. She is wearing a full mesh body suit that goes to her thighs from her neck with a tan shirt. Over that she is wearing a tan trench coat and an orange skirt with shin guards.

The five women head into the building, and pay the old man working at the counter for their trip to the hot springs. They take off their clothes and wrap towels around their bodies and head into the hot springs.

 _Back with Naruto on top of the fence_

Naruto hears the door sliding open and hears female voices. "They must be here after a hard days work," he said to himself while staring at the stars. "It's a beautiful night again, I'm glad the old man lets me come here every full moon to just stare at the stars."

A few minutes pass and some whispers can be heard inside the hot springs. "Nai-chan there's someone sitting on the fence and is probably peeking at us. Let's go teach that guy a listen," said a whispering Anko with a sadistic smirk on her face. Kurenai looks up and sighs, "Might as well show another pervert to stop trying to take a peek at us in the hot springs." Collective sighs of agreement are heard as the five get dressed and head over to the fence where an unsuspecting Naruto is sitting down.

'I guess they are going to come and hurt me,' thought a sad Naruto, and how right he was when he felt someone knee him in the back and land on him with a thud causing our young blonde haired friend to start coughing and trying to not lose his lunch.

"Look girls its a little kid that was spying on us." Said Anko as she took a kunai out and moved it to Narutos throat. "What are we going to do to him?" Whispers could be heard but not for Naruto since he was in a world of pain having been pushed off a 15 foot fence with someone landing on his back.

Yugao spoke up, "We might as well listen to what he was doing, I know him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he doesn't do anything that might make others mad or upset at him and he tries his best to help others around him." Tsume and Hana both nodded their heads at this statement. "Are you serious what else would he be doing on top of the fence at this hour?" Yelled an angry pineapple head. "Anko has a point, there isn't much for him to be doing on top of the fence at this hour." "See at least Nai-chan listens to me," pouted Anko.

"He's just a freaking kid, he probably doesn't even know why we are mad-" Started Hana until she was interrupted with a loud smack that can only be caused by a frying pan hitting someones head. "GET OFF OF NARUTO," yelled a very angry receptionist, "I will not have any fights break out around my hot springs especially under misconceptions." Rubbing her head Anko gets up and looks at him with a glare that would make many men and women back off in fear of getting tortured. "And why are you protecting this kid, unless you're letting him spy on us?" She spat out at him.

The old man looks at her with disgust for a while until she starts to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, "You must not know the story behind the name and emblem of this hot springs do you?" He said while picking up an unconscious Naruto, who fell unconscious from the pain of cracked ribs. "The name Golden Hot Springs was made because of a young man that helped me build this little piece of paradise two years ago." He began, "This young man was only five years old at the time and was treated harshly by almost everyone that laid eyes on him, he was beaten almost daily until one day he came across an old man who was trying to start building a hot springs.

The old man was having trouble because no one thought the hot springs would be a hit in the village so they didn't want to help him, but this didn't deter him because he knew people would come around some day. Back to the young man who saw the old man working he comes up and asks me if I needed any help with what I was doing. I turned around and saw a kid with bright blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at me with determination filled eyes." He carried Naruto and laid him down on the couch in the lobby area, and looked back at the five kunoichi.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him no after he was looking at me for so long with those eyes," chuckling he continued, "I let him help me everywhere I thought was possible for the young boy help in. A few days of him helping me a few more people came up and asked if they could help because they didn't want to sit back and watch as that boy helped while they didn't. Finally my thoughts of people coming around had come true because of that little boy.

Not only did he help me free of charge but he helped me all the more by getting more people to come and help build and achieve my dream. When the building was done I asked the boy how I could repay him and he said, 'If you let me sit on the fence and watch the stars and moon when its full we can call it even.' I instantly agreed to that arrangement and asked a local painter to paint him staring at the full moon for my logo, and then I named my hot spring resort the "Golden Hot Spring" because of how his blonde hair seemed to be golden when he was sitting on the fence watching the sunset that day."

He looked back at Naruto with a smile on his face, then turned the the kunoichi who had some moisture in their eyes for what they did to him, "That was a year and a half ago, and every full moon since that day he has come and sat up on the fence until I closed then he would leave, not once have I had a problem with other people because they are able to read the signs I put up every full moon," as he pointed to a sign that said, "Every full moon the young man that helped me build this resort is welcome to sit on the fence in his spot and stare at the full moon for as long as he wants." The old man looks back at the teary eyed women, "No matter how you look at it this is your fault for not reading the signs that I put up and because of that you hurt an innocent boy for doing something that is his right for helping me." He said looking at them in anger, "If you want to come back to this resort then fine, but only after you apologize and he accepts your apology, only then will I let you come back." He turns back to where Naruto is supposed to be and sighs at the note that he left.

"This boy wants nothing more than to be accepted by more people in the village, which is slowly happening when people ask about my logo. No matter what anyone says that boy is not a demon, he is the nicest person anyone will ever know, and he is very forgiving." He turns back and hands Anko the note which read, "Please tell them that I forgive them for jumping to conclusions, and I'm sorry Ji-chan but I don't want to come back if it gets people mad at you," - Naruto.

"The poor pup has had a hard life and he is willing to give up something he likes to do for the sake of someone else. How badly did we hurt him?" Spoke Tsume. With that and a silent conversation the five took off in search of the boy, while forgetting about the question on how he escaped four jonin and an anbu while they were listening to the story.

 _With Naruto after he escaped_

Sniffling Naruto walks down the road to his apartment Hokage-jiji had given him. "All I was doing was watching the moon which I have been doing for almost two years," was the thought that ran through his head. **"It was a misunderstanding kit, don't beat yourself up about it. The old man is probably still scolding them about what they did to you." Spoke the demonic but ever so slightly feminine voice of a giant nine-tailed fox.**

 **'** Yeah you're right but I still don't think I should head back, because if someone thought I was spying then other people might and I might cause more trouble for Ji-san.' he replied. **"Kit, you may have a point but do you think that would make him more sad than anything? You are a very forgiving person maybe to forgiving at times, but sometimes it is okay to be a little selfish."** Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, 'I've never been good at things like that Aka-chan,' **"Yeah I know kit, but you're also stubborn when I said don't call me Aka-chan-"** 'Oh shut up you know you like it Aka-chan, plus its a cute nickname for you' countered Naruto with a knowing smile on his face. With a darker tint of red to her fur around her cheeks she sighed, **"Fine you win..I do like the nickname but only when we are talking to each other.**

'Yeah yeah, we have this conversation all the time' teased Naruto. 'Aka-chan they are following me aren't they?' **"Yeah they are, but you're getting better kit you noticed them three minutes after I did."** "Stupid fox making fun of me while she prances around her meadow.." Said fox started laughing at the obvious pout on his face.

With that last statement five people jumped down from the rooftops in front of Naruto. "Look gaki," started Ms. Pineapple head "We're all sorry for what happened and-" before she got cut off by Naruto, "You don't have to apologize I think it was a rightful reaction to the thought of someone who looked like they were peeking on the women in the hot springs, and just seeing you five with that look of regret in your eyes is enough to know that you're sorry. But like I said in the note I left I already forgave you and I'm sure the old man forgot but I'm starting the academy soon so that is why I said I wouldn't come back to that spot."

"You're offly smart for a 7 year old Naruto," stated a suspicious Hana. "Who has been teaching you?" The blonde tilts his head to the side which makes all the females want to glomp him and scream 'Kawaii' "I learned from listening to people while I was walking and from reading books at the library." They all nodded their heads in acceptance. They looked back at the blonde boy, who was looking at a tree which held an anbu with a weasel mask.

"Weasel-chan!" Shouted Naruto who started waving at the tree. Said anbu shunshined next to the blonde and bonked him on the head before saying, "Be quiet Naruto-kun there are people trying to sleep." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry bout' that." Said weasel looked at the five kunoichi and asked, "Did Naruto-kun do anything wrong to suffer your wrath?" All five slouched before shaking their heads in embarrassment. "Its okay weasel-chan they got scolded by the old man," he said with a smile on his face. Weasel giggled which made Yugao's jaw drop.

'Did the Itachi Uchiha giggle?! The same one that always has that stoic look on her face 24/7?' Yugao picked her jaw off the ground and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the captain?" Naruto looked at her with an amused look, while everyone else besides weasel nodded their head in agreement everyone knew who weasel was and she never showed any emotion whatsoever. "You think I'm not your anbu captain?" Yugao nodded, "Well I guess I need to tell everyone what boy you have a picture of in your locker to make you believe me now won't I?" Weasel said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Now now you don't have to do that captain!" Yugao said quickly with a blush on her face as she avoided eye contact with Naruto. "Ne ne weasel-chan who does she have a picture of?" asked a curious Naruto while the others leaned in with their ear towards Naruto and Itachi trying to hear the secret, so they may tease Yugao about her crush.

Yugao shot forward and pushed weasel away from Naruto, "I think its about time for you to go to sleep Naruto-kun," she said with a blush on her face. "Oooh its Naruto-kun now is it Yugao-chan?" Said the other five females standing there. "What's wrong with her calling me Naruto-kun? Weasel-chan does as well." Silence was heard after that statement, and every head turned towards the anbu captain. "Well..'cough'..I should be getting back to my post of watching Naruto-kun, I'll see you later Yugao." As she disappeared in a flock of crows.

Tsume stepped up and coughed, "Lets get you home pup, but tomorrow you should come with us so you can tell the old man why you won't be coming back so he won't be worried about you." Nodding his head he agreed and started walking with the five kunoichi following him to his apartment.

 _In a certain blonde haired boy's mindscape_

A certain vixen was cackling like mad because of the events that transpired between her host and the women. **'If this is what he is like now what will he be like when he gets older'** as she licked her lips with a smirk on her face. **'I may have to fight for his affection at a later date, but he must take multiple women since he is the one of the last if not the last of his clan, but he just doesn't know it yet.'** With that and another smirk she falls asleep.


End file.
